


emosi membumi

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy, Supernatural, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Van Days, the smut is only for peterick bcs p e t e w e n t z
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: puisi, perjalanan tanpa henti, dan tiga pasang manusia yang mencari-cari. kompilasi kisah dari tiga lokasi.





	emosi membumi

**Author's Note:**

>   * Supernatural © Eric Kripke dan CW Studio, Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio, dan Fall Out Boy adalah grup musik independen. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
>   * Saya tahu saat Patrick masih 17 (sekitar 2001), Fall Out Boy masih band tanpa nama dan drummernya bukan Andy, tapi demi kepentingan cerita mari pura-pura saja begitu adanya.
>   * AKHIRNYA SAYA BALIK BAWA DUA OTP LAIN SAYA!!
>   * Mohon maaf atas segala cacat dalam benda ini; yang disengaja ataupun tidak.
>   * Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!
> 


**missouri.**  


Semakin ditatap, semakin bosan pula Sam menyadari bahwa semua jalan itu kira-kira sama saja. Membosankan, monoton. Tanpa akhir. Seperti rutinitas hidupnya belakangan ini.

“Kau mau gantian menyetir?” tanya Sam. Ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Dean, tetapi tetap bertanya, karena terlalu bosan dan tidak punya apa-apa untuk dilakukan.

“Tidak.”

“Dean,” Sam menghela napas. “Ayolah. Kau sudah menyetir dua belas jam non-stop. Tubuhmu perlu istirahat.”

“Tidak.”

“Dean.”

“Sam, serius. Aku masih segar. Masih kuat mengemudi untuk tiga hari lainnya.”

“Tidak, kau tidak begitu.”

“Apa, sekarang kau dokter?”

Kening Sam berkedut. “Kita cuma berhenti untuk makan tadi. Lalu kembali berkendara di jalanan dari siang sampai malam begini. Kamu bukan robot, Dean. Kamu tidak bisa terus-terusan memaksakan diri—jangan egois, lah.”

“Aku _tidak_ egois.”

“Oh ya? Biarkan aku menyetir, kalau begitu.”

“Tidak.”

Menyipitkan mata, Sam menatap Dean lama, alis berkerut, rahang mengeras. Dean malah pura-pura tidak sadar dan hanya menggumam sesekali mengikuti lirik lagu dari radio mobil. Menyebalkan sekali.

“Apa kau bahkan tahu kasus apa yang akan kita tangani?” decak Sam. “Atau kita hanya berkendara saja tanpa arah tujuan, keliling negara, berharap menemukan setan untuk dibunuh?”

Dean menggerutu. “Selalu ada kasus untuk ditangani kalau kau mau berusaha mencari, Sam. Sekarang diamlah.”

Perkataan itu disebutkan dengan nada final. Sam tahu ia tidak bisa membantah lagi—kalaupun mencoba, Dean paling hanya akan mengabaikannya. Ia tidak diberi pilihan selain diam.

Namun ia bosan! Pening! Sam ingin mengemudi supaya bisa fokus pada hal-hal lain, sebab pikirannya saat ini sedang bergemuruh, perang, kacau dan membuat gila. Ia mengingat segala yang mau ia lupakan. Ia dihadapkan pada seluruh yang hendak ia tinggalkan. Sam disodorkan masalah internal dan kenangan buruk ketika yang diinginkannya adalah lari dari semua itu.

Kalau terus begini, Sam bisa sinting.

Sam menarik napas panjang. Berat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke kaca jendela sekadar untuk istirahat; pikirannya melayang lagi ke berbagai kegundahan. Di luar jendela, lingkungan yang mereka lewati nampak tak banyak berubah. Sam mungkin tidak bakal mengenali ini Missouri dan bukannya Kansas dengan keruwetan dalam benaknya.

Kansas. Ah, ya. Kansas.

“Berapa lama kita dari Kansas?”

Dean mengernyit. Agaknya terkejut mendadak ditanyai seperti itu. “Sekitar 6 jam. Kenapa?”

Sam tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memejam, bernapas pelan sebelum akhirnya menyahut, “tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... aku hanya ingat rumah, kupikir. Bukan masalah besar.”

Di tengah-tengah gambaran masa lalu yang ia saksikan dalam benak, Sam masih bisa merasakan laju Impala memelan. Kepalanya memaksa Sam menonton reka ulang api dari masa lalu dan kematian dan kehilangan dan—

“Sam?”

Mobilnya berhenti di pinggir jalan. Sam membuka satu mata. “Huh?”

Dean masih menahan diri sebentar. “Kau, uh, kau masih mau menyetir?”

Mendengarnya, Sam terbelalak beberapa saat, otomatis duduk tegak memandang Dean yang bersandar. “Serius?!”

“Eh, yah. Kenapa tidak?”

Bibir Sam merekah dalam sebuah seringai lebar, sumringah. “Terima kasih,” ungkapnya, sebelum maju memangkas jarak untuk kemudian mencium Dean singkat, tepat di bibir. Dean tidak berkata apa-apa. Ekspresinya campur-aduk, meskipun kalau Sam ditanya, ia akan menjawab Dean terlihat sedikit muram. Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin Dean belum benar-benar terbiasa.

Setelah keheningan yang tak lama dengan keduanya saling tatap, masih berdekatan, mereka turun dari mobil untuk bertukar tempat. Raut wajah Sam cerah berseri. Ia akhirnya punya kesempatan menekan semua pemikiran ini. Semua rasa bersalah, penyesalan, damba. Apapun.

“Kau seharusnya jangan banyak pikiran,” kata Dean, ketika Sam menyalakan Impala dan mulai membawanya menyusuri jalan di gelapnya malam.

“Dan kau harusnya sudah terbiasa,” balas Sam. Matanya melirik sekilas kepada Dean yang menatap kosong. “Ini—apapun ini yang kita punya—sudah terjadi cukup lama. Harusnya, kamu sudah terbiasa. Sudah _menerima_.”

Dean terdiam. “... Entahlah, Sammy,” desahnya pelan, beralih melihat ke depan. “Aku hanya merasa... aneh. Bersalah. Ini—hal ini—ini terlarang.”

“Yeah,” Sam mengembuskan napas sarkastik. “Kalau kau belum sadar, menggali kuburan orang tanpa izin juga terlarang. Dan di sinilah kita, melakukannya berkali-kali sejak lama.”

“Itu beda!”

“Beda bagaimana?”

“Beda lah! Jangan disamakan!” protes Dean. Ia menyisir rambutnya frustrasi, ingin mengungkapkan isi pikiran tapi tidak mampu. “Sudahlah,” gumamnya, menyerah. “Kau mengemudi saja sana. Tidak usah bawa-bawa masalah ini lagi sampai nanti.”

“Hm.”

“Dan jangan ingat-ingat tentang rumah. Itu bukan rumah kita lagi, Sam. Sudah lama itu bukan rumah kita lagi.”

Sam mendengus. “Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang teringat masa lalu.”

“Kalau begitu jangan ingat-ingat masa lalu.”

“Sudah kucoba, bodoh, tapi tidak bisa. Yang begitu munculnya tidak terduga—makanya aku mau mengemudi. Aku butuh distraksi.”

“Yeah. Terserah.”

“Lagi pula, sepertinya aku pernah bilang kalau kau adalah hal terdekat dengan rumah yang kumiliki. Benar, kan?”

Sam tertawa ketika Dean mengibaskan tangan, berdecak, sebelum menyamankan diri. “Berisik. Jangan mengucapkan hal murahan begitu, Sam. Nanti kutendang bokongmu.” Begitu katanya, selagi mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

“Iya, iya. Sesukamu saja.”

Sam mengusir iblis benaknya dengan berfokus pada jalanan tak berujung, sementara Dean jatuh terlelap tak lama kemudian.

Pada hal sesederhana ini—Sam dan Dean saling melengkapi, lagi.

  


barangkali cacat cintaku padamu cuma satu;  
aku masih takut  
takut menerima  
takut ditolak semua  
takut berbeda  
yang berujung pada takut mencinta sebanyak yang kumau

padahal  
padahal, ya  
hati ini seluruhnya milikmu, selalu  
semestaku berpusat pada dirimu  
aku tidak tahu banyak (beda denganmu)  
tapi inilah yang kutahu  
bahwa aku dan kau  
kita  
sejatinya satu  
dan aku tidak bisa (se)wajar(nya) tanpamu

mimpiku bernyanyi-nyanyi  
begini:  
di ribuan jagat kita akan bertemu  
di ribuan waktu kita akan bersua  
di ribuan kehidupan kita diberi nyawa  
aku mau mencintaimu saja  
tapi, tidak seperti ini—  
**aku mau mencintaimu dengan berani**  
tidak perlu berpetak-umpet,  
atau berpura-pura,  
atau apapun  
_aku mau mencintaimu dengan berani_  
dengan pernyataan yang tegas dan bentuk kasih yang jelas  
tanpa harus ragu ataupun takut  
aku mau mencintaimu dengan berani  
sebagaimana kau mencintaiku, seperti ini  
aku mau mencintaimu dengan berani

dalam

_perjalanan sejauh ini._

 

* * *

 

 **perbatasan las vegas.**  


“Aku mencintaimu,” Patrick terengah dengan wajah merah. Rambutnya berantakan. Kaus hitam bergambar Prince yang ia pakai naik sampai sedada, memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat yang ternoda bekas-bekas gigitan, merah muda.

Pete mengendik. “Apa yang kaulihat dariku.”

“Jangan bunuh _mood_ ku, berengsek,” gerutu Patrick. Ia menarik kerah baju Pete, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas lain. Pete hampir gila dibuatnya kala Patrick mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya, pinggulnya dilingkari satu kaki Patrick, dan bibir basah Patrick terbuka saat ia mendesah pelan.

Ciumannya tidak berlangsung begitu lama. Patrick kehabisan napas, dan Pete juga lebih tertarik menggerayangi leher Patrick. Jins Patrick sudah lama melorot sampai ke lutut, menyisakan celana dalamnya (yang sekarang menonjol) sebagai pertahanan terakhir.

Sabtu, pukul dua di pagi buta, dan van tua bobrok mereka masih melaju menelusuri jalan-jalan menuju Vegas. Suara yang Pete dengar hanyalah deru kendaraan dan deru napas Patrick.

Pete akhirnya menyerah pada kejujuran dan berbisik, suaranya lirih menghantui telinga Patrick, “Aku juga mencintaimu.”

“Bagus,” erang Patrick rendah. Kepalanya mendongak, menyediakan akses bagi Pete bermain-main di lehernya, tapi Pete bisa merasakan Patrick menatapnya sayu. “Kalau begitu, segeralah ambil pelincirnya. Aku tidak akan menunggu selamanya kalau kau memang mau menyetebuhiku di sini.”

Perintahnya itu membuat Pete tertawa, masih mengecup-ngecup leher Patrick sebelum akhirnya menurut, bangkit dan berjalan dengan menyeret lututnya. Ia merasa aneh sebebas itu, tanpa tangan dan kaki Patrick yang menjerat tubuhnya, tapi Pete enggan berpikir terlalu banyak. Ia buru-buru mengambil pelincir yang tinggal setengah tabung sebelum kembali menghampiri Patrick.

“Jangan bersuara terlalu keras,” senyum Pete jahil, menuang pelincir ke jemarinya setelah ia menurunkan celana dalam Patrick. “Nanti kau bisa membangunkan Joe, dan kita bisa ketahuan Andy.”

“Kautahu Pete, kau bisa dipenjara.” Andy tiba-tiba saja berkata, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Pete lewat spion tengah. “Patrick masih 17 tahun.”

Patrick langsung melotot. Wajahnya jadi semakin merah. Jelas ia malu hebat—Andy ternyata tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang sedari tadi.

“Diamlah, Hurley,” sahut Pete galak. Gagal, tapi, karena masih ada jejak tawa tertahan dalam suaranya tadi. “Jangan jadi orang mengerikan yang suka mengintip sesi menyenangkan orang lain. Patrick di sini sudah tidak sabar.”

Patrick menendangnya pelan di paha, dan gelak Pete sedikit mengeras saat Andy menghela napas pasrah sebelum berkata, “Terserah. Jaga suara kalian sepelan mungkin.”

Pete mencium Patrick lagi, jins ketat yang ia kenakan sudah turun ke bawah lutut, sementara jari pertamanya masuk ke lubang Patrick. Mata biru Patrick mengingatkan Pete akan keraguan, pilihan-pilihan buruk, masa muda, sakit merindukan rumah, dan ketakutan dengan masa depan. Mata biru Patrick mengingatkan Pete akan langit Chicago yang menenangkan.

Chicago.

Las Vegas mendadak jadi menegangkan; Pete tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bermain dengan baik di panggung Las Vegas ketika hatinya gundah memikirkan rumah. Rumahnya, rumah Patrick, rumah yang ia lihat dan dipikirnya akan sangat bagus mereka bagi di masa depan. Chicago.

Sabtu, pukul tiga di pagi buta, dan semua yang Pete dengar hanyalah desah tertahan Patrick menenggelamkan jerit pikirannya yang sahut-menyahut.

  


kadangkala aku takut, mencintaimu  
sebegini besar  
sebegitu banyak  
sebab tiap kali cintaku mulai melebihi batas mereka berubah menjadi tornado pembawa kehancuran  
dan kau,  
yang biru matamu membawa gemintang  
yang suaramu serupa laut bergelombang  
kau dengan segala kepolosan dan kurangnya pengalamanmu itu—mau menampung cinta destruktifku?  
alah. tidak usah lah.  
nanti kau malah tertelan  
jadi nama tak berarti lainnya di lubang hitam hidupku

(tapi aku pun mau  
kau mau dicintaiku)

**aku takut.**

aku takut mencintaimu  
aku takut menyayangimu  
aku takut mengasihimu  
aku takut;  
semua rasaku padamu cuma membakar sementara  
terang, terang, TERANG!  
panaaaaass!!  
kemudian,  
padam. pudar. hilang.  
_efemeral_

aku takut  
sebab mauku mencintaimu selamanya  
sebagaimana chicago abadi sebagai rendezvous kita

  


* * *

 

 **suatu tempat di jepang.**  


Osomatsu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk dan hanya memandangi Ichimatsu.

Ia tampak kotor, dengan baju yang belum diganti sejak mereka pergi dan rambut acak-acakan tidak disisir. Suram. Namun lagi, memang begitulah Ichimatsu, dan Osomatsu pikir salah satu dari faktor tersebut juga merupakan hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

“Mau apa kau memandangiku terus begitu,” omel Ichimatsu, memicing sebelum menyesap kopinya perlahan.

Diucapkan dengan nada begitu, Osomatsu jadi terlepas dari kungkungan lamunan singkatnya, yang diikuti dengan dirinya menggosok hidung sebentar, tertawa kecil. “Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma berpikir saja tadi.”

“Berpikir apa,” kopinya pahit. Ichimatsu suka sekali. “Kau itu kan tidak pernah berpikir. Otakmu sudah lama disfungsi.”

“Ah. Jangan jahat begitu, Ichimatsu. Biar begini-begini kan aku sayang padamu,” senyum lebar Osomatsu berubah sendu. Pandangannya menunduk, terpaku pada sepatu tak bertali Ichimatsu. “Aku hanya berandai sedikit... kalau sebenarnya, kau itu tidak _harus_ ikut denganku.”

Kening Ichimatsu berkerut. Meneguk kopi beberapa kali, Ichimatsu kemudian menaruh gelas plastik kopinya itu di atas kursi, diapit kedua pahanya. “Berhentilah. Kita sudah setuju untuk tidak membahasnya lagi.”

“Pikiran begini susah dihentikan,” kekeh Osomatsu. “Mau bagaimana lagi, kan.”

Osomatsu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kadang, Ichimatsu pun punya parasit benaknya sendiri; yang merangkak mengerikan di belakang pikiran, yang menghantui lewat dugaan dan ketakutan. Di tengah malam. Di pagi hari saat mentari belum lagi muncul. Parasit-parasit itu mirip tamu tak diundang yang kelewat kurang ajar. Datang dan pergi tanpa diduga. Mengganggu. Membuatnya ragu.

Ichimatsu tahu. Makanya ia tidak mau Osomatsu mengalaminya juga, sekalipun secara logika, mustahil—lantaran parasit begini pasti menghampiri setiap orang dalam wujud berbeda.

Menghela napas, Ichimatsu membungkuk ke depan, tangannya dijadikan penyangga dagu. Ia menggaruk pipi, mengucap, “Yah. Kau harus berusaha. Jangan ikut saja terseret arus pikiran sendiri.”

Osomatsu protes. “Hee, tapi bagaimana caranya, coba?”

“Cari distraksi.”

“Eh—apa?”

“Distraksi,” ulang Ichimatsu, malas. “Kau harus mengalihkan pikiranmu pada sesuatu yang lain; aku, misalnya, selalu bermain dengan kucing karena mereka bentuk distraksi paling efektif yang bisa kudapatkan.”

Osomatsu mengerjap. “O-oh.”

“Hm.”

“Kau benar-benar tidak mau aku memikirkannya, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Melanggar perjanjian kita.”

“Oke, oke. Aku mengerti.”

“Bagus.”

“Heei, Ichimatsu.”

“Apa.”

“Kalau aku mendistraksi diri sendiri dengan menatapmu lama, apa boleh?”

Giliran Ichimatsu yang mengedip, bingung, kemudian merona selagi wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit keterkejutan. “Hah?!”

“Kau sudah dengar,” tawa Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu menatap lama, matanya masih lebar membelalak—lalu ia mengalihkan pandang ke jendela. “... Terserah.”

“Waah~ Terima kasih distraksinya, Ichimatsu.”

Dalam sebuah upaya lemah agar ia tak merasa malu, Ichimatsu berusaha memfokuskan diri pada panorama dari luar jendela yang tampak seolah mereka sedang berlari menjauh. Kereta yang mereka naiki melaju cepat. Mesinnya berbunyi nyaring. Ah, ataukah itu bunyi gesekan roda pada rel? Ichimatsu sebenarnya kurang paham mana yang menghasilkan bebunyian begitu.

Lembayung senja terlihat cantik. Di bawahnya; gunung, lembah, pepohonan rimbun yang hijau berkerumun. Alam asri. Sesuatu yang mulai langka didapati di Jepang zaman ini, tergerus perubahan masa yang semakin modern, hingga akhirnya mereka jadi tersembunyi jauh dari hingar-bingar kehidupan kota.

Pemandangannya indah sekali. Namun tetap saja itu semua tidak berhasil mengalihkan Ichimatsu dari pikiran-pikirannya, yang berkisar antara rumah yang ia tinggalkan, keluarga yang menolaknya, kereta ini, Osomatsu Nii-san, dan perjalanan yang tak jelas apakah akan berakhir atau tidak. Segala pemikiran tersebut menguras banyak hal darinya.

Mendadak ia merasa sakit. Pusing, mual—jenis yang membuatmu tidak nyaman tetapi tak sampai muntah. Kebanyakan, Ichimatsu merasa penat. Penat yang teramat-sangat.

Hilang dalam benak sendiri, Ichimatsu kembali ke dunia nyata dengan kaget, ketika seseorang mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela dan menciumnya, lembut.

Osomatsu menjauh beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya lebar dan khas meski tidak menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Ichimatsu masih bisa merasakan Osomatsu di bibirnya. Sisa-sisa rasa yang jelas.

Untunglah keretanya sepi. Kursi di seberang mereka kosong tak diduduki. Ichimatsu tidak perlu terlalu cemas mereka bakal terpergoki—ia tetap mengawasi sekitarnya beberapa lama, tapi. Masih takut ada yang lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat.

“Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak,” ujar Osomatsu. Matanya hangat menatap Ichimatsu. “Bukankah tadi kamu yang bilang begitu?”

Ichimatsu menatap Osomatsu, sedikit lama, lalu menggeleng. Pipinya terasa hangat. “Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu.”

“Hmm, iya kah? Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh memikirkan _itu_. Kan, kita sudah bikin perjanjian.”

“... Oke.”

Osomatsu diam. Ia mengamati Ichimatsu. Lalu menimpali, “Bagaimanapun, apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah pilihan kita. Kurasa aku tidak pernah memaksamu ikut denganku—atau bahkan sekadar mengaku.”

“Memang tidak,” dengus Ichimatsu. “Aku di sini karena aku yang mau.”

Tertawa, Osomatsu tak berbicara lagi beberapa lama. Suaranya kecil ketika ia akhirnya bertanya, “Hei, Ichimatsu. Apa kau menyesal?”

Ichimatsu merenungkannya. Apakah ia menyesal?

“Tidak.” Begitu jawabannya. Singkat, penuh kemantapan diri.

“Kalau begitu,” cengir Osomatsu. Ia menggenggam tangan Ichimatsu, menautkan jemari mereka berdua. “Tidak usah melihat ke belakang. Ke manapun kita akan berakhir, pada akhirnya kita akan tetap bebas. Berdua. Bukannya itu yang kita mimpikan—kebebasan?”

Ichimatsu mencari-cari ke dalam netra Osomatsu. Di sana ada afeksi yang hangat, kepastian, tetapi ia juga menemukan rasa bersalah dan keraguan samar. Maka tahulah Ichimatsu; bahwa Osomatsu butuh dipercaya.

“... Ya.” Ia meremas telapak Osomatsu pelan.

Sekali lagi, Ichimatsu memercayai Osomatsu.

  


**semua tentang kita adalah ketidaklaziman**  
pandangan yang kita bagi  
sentuhan yang kita beri  
bentuk cintaku untukmu dan bentuk cintamu untukku  
tidak ada yang lazim!

tanggapanmu juga tidak.  
“bah. tidak mengapa  
siapa yang mau waras  
di dunia sinting begini”

“ _tidakkah kau bosan, tinggal di tempat penuh kesamaan?”_

kutemukan fakta bahwa kita adalah anomali paling indah di dunia busuk ini, kala tanganmu menyambutku dalam sebuah pelarian tanpa ujung  
menyusuri sisi-sisi bumi yang tidak manusia ketahui

{ kecuali kita. ya, kecuali kita. }

kita adalah anak domba yang tersesat, hilang  
sebab kita enggan patuh pada sang gembala dan anjingnya  
kita adalah paria cinta  
di satu perjalanan tak berakhir  
mencari  
sebuah rumah  
pada dunia yang enggan menatap kita

  


* * *

 

 _dalam perjalanan tanpa henti_  
kita terus mencari  
dan mencari  
dan mencari  
dan tetap m e n c a r i .


End file.
